My Heart Will Go On
by ZarinaSpivey
Summary: A short series of one-shots
1. Moving on Together:Reilin

_Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you_

 _I feel you_

 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on_

Rollan walked into his room from a particularly tiring day. The boy-he could t really be called a boy considering he was 20 and 6 feet tall-slowly peeled off the sweat-soaked clothes and gradually lowered into the tub (prepared by the servants). Rollan sighed and relaxed for once in a while. Once the water turned cold, he got out, dried, put on fresh bed clothes, and climbed into bed. The now-adult's eyes dropped and quickly fell asleep.

Rollan could vaguely make out a small figure in the distance. As it approached, he could see more details: about 10 inches shorter than him, silky black hair, and beauty that had no enhancement from facial paint. It was his lover: Meilin. She smiled at him, not a fake, practiced one, but a real and genuine smile. He looked into her brownish-black eyes and she looked into his. Their love was radiating from them. Suddenly, a scream of agony was heard, a shout Rollan knew all too well.

He didn't need to look past Meilin's shoulder to see who's it was. General Teng's pain filled his dreams; this happened every dream. Meilin's eyes fill with horror, and she runs towards her father, but the crocodile's jaws would have crushed her too, if it weren't for the fact that Rollan pulled her back. The Zhongese's eyes filled with tears as her beloved pulled her in to his chest, rubbing up and down her arm and mumbling soothing nonsense into her ears. This happened almost every night. Sometimes, Rollan swear he could feel Meilin's soft skin touching him. And he could swear that this was real.

Rollan woke up. Just a dream again. This time, strangely enough, he had to go assure himself that Meilin was okay. He silently walked to her bedroom and steadily opened the door. Meilin was a light sleeper and woke up immediately. She quickly turned to face him, a knife in hand. The Amayan raised his hands in defeat and smiled at her as she grinned, in relief, back. She motioned for him to come lay down with her and he complied. They soon fell asleep, Meilin's head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. When hours had passed Rollan awoke and started to shift, trying to go back to his room. Meilin stirred and stopped him from going anywhere. "Will you stay with me?" She asked, her normally strong, commanding voice, now soft and sweet. Rollan returned to his position and replied "Yeah. Always." She snuggled into him more, and he felt her body go limp. He smiled to himself. Even after everything they've been through, they've moved on together.


	2. Never Let Go

Heyyyyyy! I'm so happy you guys like this! Some of you have questions and here's where I'll answer them.

Skye(Guest): Thank you so much! I will be doing other ships

Guest: Yes! This is actually a Larik based one! :)

 _Near, Far_

 _Wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart will go on_

 _Once more, you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

Lishay had just gotten the news: Tarik was dead. She ran to the training room, the only empty one as of then, to contemplate the news. Tarik, the handsome, otter-connected, brave and loving Greencloak was...dead. Lishay kept the thought tumbling in her mind. This must be a prank. Yes a prank. She had remembered some of the memorable scams Tarik had pulled in his younger years; quite funny ones too. Tarik couldn't have given up the ghost. He promised he'd be safe. As much as she tried to deny the truth, she couldn't. Lishay's eyes welled up with tears and she fell to her knees in mourning, crying an ocean. She released Zhamin and the black tiger purred at and nuzzled Lishay. "He's gone." She whispered to her newest spirit animal. "First my brother, now my fiancé."

 _The then-boy, Tarik, had been exploring the castle only to find a girl, probably Zhongese and his age, about to jump out of the tower and into the rushing waters of the ocean, and considering it was winter, the water would be extremely cold. She wanted to kill herself. "Don't." Young Tarik had said. The girl turned and looked at him. "Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll let go!" She told him. "No you won't." Tarik said calmly. The Zhongese looked mocked. "What_ _do you mean? Don't try to tell me what I will or will not do!" She said. "Well you would've let go already." He replied, laid back as ever. She paused. "You can't stop me!" She said looking back down to the bottom. "I know I can't. But..." He drifted off, hoping to make her curiosity get the better of her and maybe convince her not to commit suicide. "But what?" She asked sharply, her tone demanded an answer. Tarik sighed "But now I'm too involved." "What do you mean?" The girl asked, her voice not changing at all. "That means if you jump off, I'm gonna have to jump in after you." The girl stayed silent before replying back. "Don't be stupid, you'll be killed!" "I'm a good swimmer." He retorted. She let out a quick breath, exasperated with him. "Well the fall alone would kill you." She said. "I didn't say it wouldn't hurt. But in all honesty, I'm more concerned about that water." "The water? I thought you said you were a good swimmer." "I am. It's just the water has got to be freezing maybe just a little above." "How bad can cold water be?" She asked. Tarik raised an eyebrow "Have you ever been to Artica?" "No, have you?" "Not yet. But I know someone who has, he fell through some thin ice, and plunged into the icy water. He said it feels like a thousand knives stabbing you at once. You can't think of anything but the pain you're in." The girl scowled. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you." Tarik finished. The Zhongese just stared at him. "But I don't have a choice, I'm too involved." He paused, his facial features softening. But I'm kind of hoping you'll come back safe inside of the tower." Tarik said gently and carefully, trying not to urge her too hard. "You're crazy!" Tarik slightly grinned. "Everyone says that, but, with all due respect, I'm not the one about to jump out the highest tower of Greenhaven and into the freezing ocean." The girl looked at him, unsure what to do. "Come on. Give me your hand and I'll pull you back in." Finally, with hesitation, the girl took Tarik's hand and climbed into the safety of the building. Suddenly, the girl slipped was dangling by her arm. Fear filled her, and she screamed. "Grab my hand!" Tarik commanded, reaching out his free hand. The girl reached, but her gripped slipped and she screamed again. "Come on!" Tarik said. She reached again and grapes his hand. "Now don't let go!" He told her. The girl got a strong grip of his hand and Tarik pulled her over. The two fell on the ground, breathing heavily. "Thanks." The girl said. "No problem. I'm Tarik by the way." "Lishay." She replied._

 _"So Lishay, why did you want to die?" Tarik asked. "All the pressure! Having to be Greencloak, alongside supporting my family, and the older kids picking on me! I couldn't take it!" She shrieked. Tarik only nodded and hugged her. "Well at least you've made 1 new friend." Lishay smiled at him. In the darkness of everyone, Tarik was that one little spark of light._

Lishay's sadness turned to anger. "He took everything from me!" She yelled while going to get a bow and arrow. The woman set up a target, notched an arrow, and let it fly. It hit straight in the center. She notched another arrow and split the previous one in half. She did another and another, all hitting the bullseye and splitting its predecessor; this happened with little thought, Lishsay's anger was guiding her. Once the Zhongese found she had no more arrows left, she put the bow up.

Lishay's soul was nothing but sadness. It was the only feeling she had felt ever since coming from Tarik's funeral. Lishay gently layer on the bed and stroked her now-released spirit animal. A soft knock was heard at the door. "Come." She answered weakly. A boy came in, one that looked almost exactly like Tarik: Rollan. "Hello, Rollan. What brings you?" She asked, sitting up. "I found this tucked in Tarik's cloak, it's for you." He said, his voice barely a whisper. Lishay took it gently, "Thank you, dear. You should get some rest." The Amayan nodded and walked away. Lishay slowly, but surely, opened the piece of parchment. It was Tarik's handwriting.

 _Dear Lishay,_

 _My love, I cannot explain to you how much I miss you. I feel as if I might not make it this time. Don't let my death get in the way of you living. I will always love you. And no matter what happens, don't let go._

 _Love, Tarik_

Lishay smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She folded the letter back up and put it in her draw. When she opened the draw, a sparkling object caught her eye. The wedding ring. The ring she was given when Tarik proposed to her. It was the happiest day of her life. Lishay picked it up, put it on her finger, and smiled. "I'll never let go."


	3. Love Can Touch Us Once and Never Let Go

**Hi readers! I'm extremely sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been extremely stressed with the new semester, and I've been really busy! Thank you for reading! Love you all!**

 _Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a life time_

 _And never let go till we're gone_

 _Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time, I hold to_

 _In my life we'll always go on_

The grand room filled with the scent of food, a feast. A ball was being hosted by Lord MacDonnell himself. As the party officially began, the ladies started coming, along with the announcement of their arrival by the herald. The men watched as their partners sauntered down the stairs. "Meilin, Summoner of Jhi!" Was first said. Then "Abeke, Summoner of Uraza!" Next was "Lishay, Summoner of Zhosur and partner to Zhamin!" More names were yelled out, but Finn stood in a corner, alone. Finally came "Maya, Controller of Fire!" The woman was dressed in a dark teal dress made from velvet. The bottom of the skirt and her waist was lined with satin with an intricate gold pattern. The sleeves flared at the end, and the corset fit her perfectly. The pale man looked up to see Maya walking down the stairs, her dress moving along with every step. The woman's red hair had grown down to her chest; she looked like a blossom in an array of leaves. She walked over to Lishay and began a conversation with her.

Finn looked longingly over at Maya. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to ask her to dance, but he was just a regular Greencloak, he wasn't some Hero of Erdas like Rollan or Conor. Finn felt a tap on his shoulder and and he turned to face a smirking Monte. "Yes?" Finn asked. Monte chuckled lightly and spoke, "You could just walk over and asker her to dance?" Finn wasn't going to deny it, he liked Maya. "That's your strategy, Monte? Just go up and ask her? It's no wonder you haven't your way around many women." Finn retorted. The Amayan punched him lightly. "Come on! You are Eura's promised legend! You're mysterious, intriguing, now use it." Monte said, giving the Euran 2 glasses of wine and lightly pushing him in the direction of the red-head.

Behind Maya, Lishay could see Finn walking towards them. "Maya, I'm going over to eat or I might faint." Lishay said, laughing while walking away. Maya stood watching her friend walk to the table with the hordurves. She turned to walk the other way, but was met by Finn's hand stuck out to her, a drink in his hand. "You look thirsty." He stated awkwardly, giving her the drink. "I think you mean uncomfortable. I haven't been to a ball in years." Finn smiled. There was a silence between them as they listened to the music. "Come with me." Finn said. She took his hand, and they discreetly left the festivities.

Finn dragged Maya to the stables. "What are we doing here?" Maya asked. "We're gonna do something a little more fun than being at a ball." Finn grinned. He grabbed a saddle and she started to get one as well, however, the Euran stopped her. "Don't. We can ride the same horse." He said, blushing. Maya's face started to heat as she nodded. Finn led Maya to a beautiful white-colored horse. "Maya, meet Miko. Miko, this is Maya." Finn introduced the red-head to the horse. Maya reached out her hand and pet the soft muzzle. Finn put the blanket and saddle on Miko and fastened it; he then led the horse outside. Finn mounted the horse and held his hand out to help Maya on. "Maya," "Yes?" "Get ready to get your heart racing." He smiled as he instucted Miko to gallop.

After some time, Finn instructed Miko to stop. He dismounted and helped the smiling Maya off the horse. "That was amazing!" "I thought you'd like it." Finn said, smiling back. When the shock of pure joy simmered down, Maya gasped as she looked to take in her surroundings. Finn had brought to a large meadow filled with, probably millions, of beautiful, Middlemist flowers. The red-head was speechless. "What do you see?" Finn asked softly. "Flowers. Lots and lots of flowers." She replied, her voice revealing she was still in shock. Finn nodded and picked one. "Middlemist Reds. The rarest flower in all of Erdas. It just so happens that now is the blooming time. Do you like it?" He asked nervously. Maya smelled the medium-sized, reddish-pink, sweet-smelling flower, and grinned. "I love it, almost as much as I do you." She replied without thinking. Maya immediately turned the same shade as the flower she held in her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out. Please, I-" "I love you too." Finn interrupted. "What? Did you just say..." Finn nodded. "I didn't think I did, I considered breifly that I had a parasite, but that's even more far-fetched. The only other conclusion was love." Finn said softly. Maya just stood there with the flower in hand and mouth agape. Once she gained control of herself, she smiled softly and came closer to Finn, wrapping her arms around his neck. He followed and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. The two slowly leaned into each other, stopping just inches apart, feeling each other's breath. Finally, Maya closed the distance between them with a soft kiss.

 **What do you think? Reviews are appreciated! 3**

 **P.S. Middlemist Red flowers actually are one of Earth's rarest flowers**.


	4. Not a chapter

So here's the deal, last chapter, only about 2 people left feedback, if that. I'm not saying people don't read it, but I don't know if I should continue. If no one is reading then I'm probably just gonna quit this fanfic or delete it all together. I'm not trying to be dramatic, I'm just saying I don't want to waste time writing it if no one is reading. If you want me to continue, please leave a comment or PM me. Thx! If I only get a few tho, then I will quit.


	5. Need Ideas

I really love writing for this story, and when school is out, I'll be writing and updating this more frequently, but I'm out of ideas. If you have any ideas, please put it in the comments! You don't really need to tell me a ship bc I'll probably just choose what ship is best for the situation, but if you really just want that ship for it, then please tell me! Thank you! :)


End file.
